The present invention relates to a dispensing assembly including a syringe or cartridge having at least one container and accessories, the fastening area of the syringe or cartridge or of an intermediate part and the fastening area of the accessories being configured such that the accessories are capable to be slipped-on the syringe or cartridge and removable therefrom without a twisting motion by applying pressure to their fastening area and retaining means on one part cooperating with retaining means on the other part.
A large number of syringes, double syringes, cartridges or double cartridges are known in the art to which accessories such as mixers, dispensing tips, spray nozzles, or adapters are connected for dispensing.
Generally, two kinds of fastening means are known in the art, namely fastening members of the bayonet type, on one hand, and fastening members with threaded rings, on the other hand. These fastening means have in common that the fastening members are either relatively demanding to manufacture or an additional part is required and that generally the attachment and removal of the members may be complicated.
Another fastening type according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed in US 2005/230422 A1 where the mixer or accessory is snapped onto the cartridge by means of hooks and when the fastening area of the cartridge is compressed, retaining noses arranged therein are disengaged from the hooks on the mixer.
DE 202 19 529 U1 discloses a snap closure where spring arms are provided on the outlet of the cartridge which are caused to lock with an accessory by being deformed. Again, to release the connection, a pressure has to be exerted on the spring arms.